The present invention relates to construction equipment for breaking concrete, and in particular to a concrete breaker for busting concrete slabs into pieces to facilitate removal of the concrete, such as is commonly used in highway renovation.
Concrete breakers are often used to break up worn-out concrete sections of highway to facilitate removal of the concrete. A: common concrete breaker is a "guillotine" style breaker which includes a heavy blade that is repeatedly lifted and dropped against the concrete. In known guillotine style breakers, the heavy blade is slideably supported at the rear of the apparatus in a blade guide positioned ion the main frame for guiding the movement of the guillotine blade. However, the shocks and vibration generated by the blade contacting the concrete are transferred directly to the guides and to the main frame, causing considerable wear and tear to the frame and to other components mounted on the frame.
Usually, the blade is mounted on the rear of a heavy duty truck. However, there are smaller self-propelled units with drop hammers mounted over the rear wheels.